


From heaven above

by karasunotsubasa



Series: HQ Rare Pair Weekend 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Love at First Sight, M/M, charming oikawa falls in love with hina who works at the ice cream parlour, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first sight, Tooru was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From heaven above

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 4 of [hq rare pair weekend](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/)  
> prompt: [this time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oD0XTvKcUk4)

It was love at first sight, Tooru was sure of it. As sure as the sun warmly glistening in the amber eyes, as sure as the spark of electricity that skipped between them at the barest of touches, as sure as the soft smiles they exchanged from two ends of the room. It was love, unmistakably. Bright, warm, still blooming and delicate, but also bearing the first signs of the fiery romance it could grow to be–

Tooru sighed, his love-struck gaze glued to the smiling redhead behind the counter of the ice cream parlour. He only ever spoke to him when giving his order, but it was enough for Tooru to fall, and hard. The first time they met was a week ago and ever since, Tooru could not chase the picture of the petite guy from his head.

He never bothered with the small ice cream place just a block away from his apartment, but that day – it was fate, Tooru was sure of it – the local supermarket ran out of his favourite brand and in real desperation, he decided to check the quality of the product here. Now, Tooru might not have been picky about his food, but the ice cream was a different matter entirely, and there were only so many brands he deemed worthy of his palate.

The queue was reasonably short, and after five minutes he was looking at the display with a harsh eye of an ice cream gourmet. He hummed to himself spotting the flavour labelled as 'milky cream'. That might have been something to his liking. His eyes swept over the rest of the tags, noting the lemon and kiwi ones and wincing a little at how sour those must be.

He was ready to place his order when out of the blue, with no warning or consideration for his heart, his eyes met with sparkling amber and time seemed to have stopped. He noticed the unruly hair the colour of young flames; the eyes, oh so incredible, in which he drowned with every breath; adorably reddened cheeks and the smile brighter than the sun itself. Tooru stared, a little in surprise, a little in wonder, a little in awe – slack-jawed and speechless.

But then the beauty spoke, breaking the enchanted silence and snapping Tooru back to reality.

"Hello." The man behind the counter cocked his head slightly to the side, polite, professional smile in place. "What can I help you with today?"

"So many things," Tooru's mouth seemed to have gotten a life of its own, because he could swear on everything holy it was not his intention to say that, even though his mind quickly supplied a list of exactly what he could use the other's help with. He swallowed back his quickened heartbeat and a rising blush at the cashier's confused look. "Ice cream, right."

"Yes," the man nodded, still smiling politely. "Ice cream."

Tooru looked back at the display. What was the name of that flavour he wanted...? Finding his head completely empty, he turned to the redhead beauty with a little quirk to his lips.

"Surprise me," he said.

The other's eyes widened the tiniest bit, but in a blink he was smiling again. It was no longer pure politeness and warmth, though, but also a hint of amusement and impish playfulness that made Tooru's heart beat harder. Tooru watched the amber eyes scan him diligently, from head to toe – or rather his waist, since the rest was below the display and impossible to see – and then with a hum, the redhead grabbed the scoop from the container, a cone from the side and a second later it was given to Tooru, who took it carefully, eyeing the generous amount of white ice cream on top.

"You look like the sweet kind of person," the man said with another smile. "So here's milky cream for you."

Tooru chuckled, remembering the name from when he was looking at labels before. Meeting the other's eyes, he said with a bright smile of his own:

"I am a sweet person, thank you."

The redhead laughed, softly and adorably, soothing Tooru's heart like the sound of wind chimes in the middle of summer. He paid for the ice cream and on his way home, letting the flavour melt on his tongue and savouring the light, creamy taste of milk, he couldn't stop thinking of the amber eyes and those warm smiles.

It was no wonder that Tooru started coming there every day, just for a glimpse of his crush. And a scoop or two of ice cream, which was delightful and frankly, way better than the boxed type he used to buy. It was really a win-win, Tooru thought, dipping his tongue into the cone and discretely watching the redhead behind the counter.  

His interest was eagerly reciprocated, Tooru knew. Every time he came in and they talked over the display, he could notice the special way the other smiled, that little something hiding in the amber eyes, the barely audible breathlessness in his laughter. He might have been delusional, it was a possibility that came with falling in love, but... would the redhead flirt with him the way he did if he wasn't interested?

Their eyes met briefly when Tooru was biting into the cone. He winked at the other, receiving a small smile, slightly exasperated but also a little bashful, and–

Was that a blush?

Smirking into the cone, Tooru quickly finished it and made his way to the counter.

He was the only one left in the shop except a mom and her son who obnoxiously sipped on his milkshake. The redhead smiled at him, the usual polite smile replaced by the smile Tooru began to call his. No one else made the man smile like that, Tooru knew, he'd watched for it. This was a smile only for him – a little flirtatious, a little shy, but even then so much warmer than Tooru's heart could stand. It was a surprise all the ice cream didn't melt from it yet, really.

"Another one?" the redhead asked, but Tooru only shook his head.

"Maybe tomorrow," he replied.

"What can I do for you then?"

Tooru smirked. "For one, you could give me your number," he said, with unhidden delight noting the lack of surprise on the other's face. "And after that maybe your heart as well."

He sent the redhead one of his most charming smiles, happy to hear his laughter again.

"Why," Tooru's eyes gleamed playfully, "do you think I'm incapable of winning you over?" The man behind the counter tilted his head to the side as if daring Tooru to try. Tooru smirked confidently. "I can sweep you off your feet if you give me a chance," he continued. "Just like you did to me."

The corner of the redhead's mouth twitched in a suppressed smile. "And when did I do that?"

"The first time you smiled at me, of course," Tooru replied with no hesitation. "Like an angel sent from heaven above to save my poor soul from buying supermarket ice cream ever again." He nodded gravely. "We were meant to be, it's all part of the bigger plan that fate has concocted for us. Trust me, I know what I'm saying."

It only took a second, and one look into amber eyes to hear that beautiful laughter again. Tooru smiled to himself, watching the other helplessly try to muffle the chuckles that continued to spill from his lips. He looked gorgeous, with reddened cheeks, ruffled hair, and sparkling, laughing eyes. Tooru's stomach made a wild flip, and even though he tried to tell himself it was nothing, he could feel the nerves knotting tightly behind his shoulders as he anxiously awaited the answer.

"My god," the redhead wiped some tears from his eyes, the grin never leaving his face. "You sure know your way with words, I'll give you that."

The man leaned on the counter, eyes gleaming warmly, but with a hint of mysterious playfulness that Tooru couldn't help but crave to explore.

"How about we start with a drink?"

**Author's Note:**

> and this is all I have prepared for the rp weekend, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
